


A Happy Reunion

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823





	A Happy Reunion

Amethyrel'a was outside practicing newly acquired skills he learned from the Arcanist guild at Summerford Fields, a favourite spot outside Limsa Lominsa for him.   
When Baderon raised him, he would often take him there as it was safer than Limsa Lominsa at times, as it was known for both ex-pirates cutthroats.   
He wanted him not to feel confined to just his inn-room and places heavily guarded like the Upper Decks and Arcanist Guild. It was also one reason Baderon even considers Sharlyan's offer to house and teach him, to let him experience more in life.

One of the skills he particularly enjoyed practicing was with his Carbuncles, his teachers in the Archanist guild and even Papalymo, which commented on his abilities, commanding them to be thoroughly impressive.   
Still, he would not let himself get complacent, often practising even simple spells regularly, even in the blazing heat or pouring rain, his spellwork and movements were seemingly rhythmic.  
It wasn't uncommon for him to practise until the point of exhaustion, instantly falling asleep once he got to his bed.  
He tried meditation, which was recommended to him by Papalymo, but this would lead him to doze off.  
To relax, he would often stay up late stargazing and then sleep in late, unless he had to go to lessons at the Arcanist Guild. 

Y'shtola would make rare visits on business for the Circle, and he would always do what he could to assist her, and when they had free time, they would gossip about happenings, and she would update him on how Ulleonne was doing.  
He and Ulleonne wanted to see each other, but they were often too busy even to consider it.  
However, they found they could handle being apart with Y'sthola's support and the letters they would write each other. 

One rainy evening after a long day of training, Amethyrel'a made his way into the Drowning Wench, and he noticed a few people that seemed familiar.   
His heart raced, they turned around, noticing his presence, one leaned down and opened their arms for a hug, and he jumped into them, holding her tightly.  
He couldn't believe this was happening and that he wasn't dreaming. It was Ulleonne.

"It's so good to see you again, my love!" Ulleonne said, holding him, the both of them haven't hugged, let alone seen each other for almost a year, and to them, it felt like it had been an eternity.

Amethyrel'a was still in disbelief.   
None of Ulleonne's letters mentioned anything about her coming to Limsa, and he was overwhelmed with emotion, holding her, and then they kissed. He almost forgot how sweet and warm her kiss was.

"My Star," Amethyrel'a managed to sign, his arms still felt like jelly with emotion, and he started to tear up, Ulleonne petting his head also tearing up.

'Star' was a pet name Amethyrel'a had for her, him saying he came up with it with her black hair usually having blonde highlights being like a sun's light, and she gave so much warmth to him.   
He thought it was a bit cheesy, but she loved it.   
She wished she had just as good a pet name for him, but he didn't mind.   
He argued that his name was just her favourite word to say, and this was the same with Y'shtola because they both couldn't make up good pet names for each other. 

Baderon, Y'shtola, and Vemmasera waited, happy for the two, not wanting to interrupt, they needed this moment.

Amethyrel'a let go first, noticing he was keeping the others waiting, "I'm sorry for hugging you for so long. I didn't expect you were coming to Limsa, and I still can't believe that you're here."

"You don't have to apologize. I missed you as well," Ulleonne responded. She understood how he felt and immensely enjoyed his hugs. 

"Tis seems you two are enjoying your reunion, and I'm...just happy to see it finally happen," Y'sthola says. 

"Aye, I'd say the same," Baderon adds. "I'd say this calls for a celebration. I'll get you all food and the like if you want, my treat. Just let me know what you all want." Y'shtola and Vemmasera start ordering while Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a were staring at each other, still in disbelief.

Ulleonne snaps out of the silent spell, "Oh, I wanted to introduce you to someone; this is Vemmasera. She's a friend I met in Gridania."

Amethyrel'a gives a welcoming bow to Vemmasera, and she squeals, "Oh my gosh, he's so handsome, and I'm surprised you never said anything about him!" She then slinks back in embarrassment after her outburst. 

Amethyrel'a gives an amused smile and shugs, signing, "I mean, she isn't wrong, I am pretty handsome." He and Ulleonne chuckle.

Vemmasera notices his signing, looks confused, does not know what his gestures meant, and asks, "What did he...um?"

"Oh, so Amethyrel'a is mute, and he communicates with sign language, and he just agreed with your compliment of him," Ulleonne answers her. "I, Baderon, and Y'shtola are the only three people he's regularly around who know it." 

Y'shtola, who was overhearing, looks down with a bit of sorrow.   
Nobody knew why Amethyrel'a couldn't speak, even the top healers in Sharlyan has no idea, and it was just something he's lives with.   
He had accepted that being mute was apart of him, but she wished more people know sign language so he could communicate with more people.

Vemmasera listens curiously and says, "I'd love to learn it. I mean, more people knowing it can only be a good thing, right?" The four of them look happily surprised. 

Baderon gives her a nod, smiling, "I agree, I'm sure Ulleonne and Y'shtola would be more than willing to help you with that, and I could get you ahold of some resources as well."

"That's a fantastic idea. It would be like old times when I learned sign language when we got together." Ulleonne smiles and pets Amethyrel'a's head. "It's one of the things we bonded over, among other things."

Amethyrel'a's stomach suddenly rumbles with hunger from not having eaten after his training. 

"I think we should take our seats and wait for our food to arrive," Y'shtola suggests, and the three agree. 

The four of them take a seat at a table, the mood being jovial.  
As they were celebrating, Y'shtola updated Amethyrel'a on how his friends at the Circle were doing. She and Ulleonne were also gossiping about their adventures and their times in Gridania. 

Amethyrel'a and Vemmasera would also talk, getting to know each other, with Ulleonne and Y'shtola translating for her.  
She talked about her specialization in healing magics as an Astrologian, which he found fascinating, just as Ulleonne did.   
The two seemed to be getting along well, and Amethyrel'a was happy that Ulleonne had a great friend who kept her company and enjoyed her tales of adventure. 

Vemmasera enjoyed the vibes, telling hilarious jokes and becoming the party's heart, everyone enjoying her energy. She led a cheer, and the other joined with her. She couldn't stop smiling and felt so happy, feeling like she was apart of something again.

The past year was challenging for Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a, but it was worth getting through. The last thing they wanted to do is make each other feel guilty for walking their different paths, they were both happily laughing and talking, and they hoped things would stay that way.

Amethyrel'a was tired after a long day, from training to unexpectedly reuniting with his friends, and Ulleonne was also feeling tired, and they both agreed to turn in early. "We're both going to head to bed. We both have had a long day and are exhausted. 

Y'shtola jests, "You two just want time alone, don't you?" 

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne sarcastically chuckle, "Haha, very funny. Although you're not wrong." Ulleonne says, winking to Amethyrel'a, who winks back humorously. 

"But in all seriousness, you both deserve time together. I wish you both a goodnight." Y'shtola says.

"Have a good night, you two! Thank you for such a wonderful night." Vemmasera also says to the two. 

Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a made their way to Amethyrel'a's apartment. Vemmasera walked outside to take in the view, and Y'shtola joins her.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" Y'shtola says, "Limsa and the surrounding areas have just been my favourite places to visit, I always enjoy getting to visit when I can."

Vemmasera nods in agreement, "I'd love a tour if we have time. It's so different to Gridania, and I'm so glad I got to come with you and Ulleonne." Her voice trails off. 

Y'shtola also noticed something was on Vemmasera's mind.  
"You alright? You were doing very well during the party, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Vemmasera stammers a bit before sighing, "I...think I have a crush on Ulleonne." she pauses, not sure how to continue that sentence, nor how Y'sthola would react.

However, Y'shtola wasn't surprised. She knew how Ulleonne and Vemmasera acted around each other ever since they met, usually bushing and complementing each other.  
She thought it over, and every scenario in her head ended with them being happy together and knew Ulleonne wouldn't object to a relationship. 

"I understand how you feel. You and Ulleonne got along and worked extremely well together, and she credits you with being the best part of her time in Gridania. She feels the same about you and would be encouraging of you to pursue a relationship with her."

"You think so? I admittingly figured Ulleonne had an interest in me, and you're not wrong; I also have interest in her. Although I'm not sure how Amethyrel'a would feel, I don't want to intrude on their relationship."

Y'shtola thinks, "Knowing him, I believe that he would be supportive of you two, see he's in a relationship with Ulleonne and me, so I would only be fair for him to let Ulleonne have something similar.   
If you want, I'll tell you what you need to know about both of them.  
But as for your relationship with Ulleonne, I leave it to you. I want to see you both together, and you can always turn to me for advice, but I will not do all the work for you. Do we have an understanding?"

Vemmasera nods, "Of course, I admittingly have...little experience with romance, but I'll take as much advice as you're willing to give."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a are preparing for bed, and they were happy that they were together again.

"So, what do you think about Vemmasera? I'm curious..." Ulleonne unexpectedly asks him. 

Amethyrel'a obliges, signing, "Loud, excitable, fun to be around, she seems to be a great person, and I like her" 

Ulleonne smiles, "I glad to hear you approve of her, and I appreciate you getting to know her at the party. She gives so much positive energy. When we first met, she was looking for companionship, and I'm happy Y'shtola, and I gave her that."

Ulleonne spent the next couple minutes gushing about Vemmasera, Amethyrel'a listening but was looking sleepy.   
Ulleonne saw this and flopped into bed next to him, bringing him close to her and cuddled him.  
"I'm just glad you like her, she deserves to be happy, and...admittingly I love her, she's..." 

Before she could finish, Amethyrel'a lifted his hands and signed, "Gorgeous?"

"Yes, she is. I want her to be apart of our lives if you approve...."

Amethyrel'a lifts his hands again, "You know you don't have to ask me for approval when you know I that I do. I love you and want you to be happy. I lose nothing from you both being together. You've always supported my relationship with Y'shtola, and I will always be supportive of you. I agree she deserves to be happy. We all do." He signs, his arms then falling tiredly.

Ulleonne hugs him tightly. She didn't know what to say, she did expect him to be supportive, but him saying and approving meant a lot to her.

"Amethyrel'a, thank you. I love you so much. Also, your letters helped me so much while I was aways, the way you encourage me, sending me well wishes, you would not believe how helpful it was. I know it was hard being apart from me, but you only made me feel like I made the right decision and continue to make the right decisions. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Amethyrel'a slowly lifts his hands again, comically signing, "You know what you did." 

Ulleonne always showed him kindness and love, and he would do what he could to return that. Afterwards, his hands flopping down, he was too tired to sign anymore.  
Ulleonne the two then slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
